


Hearts and Bones

by Jverse



Category: Let It Die (Video Game), No More Heroes (Video Games), Shadows of the Damned, Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jverse/pseuds/Jverse
Summary: Two skeletons meet inside of a space-time continuum rift.
Kudos: 2





	Hearts and Bones

_ What’s the definition of a hero? _

_ What makes one stand as a real hero? _

That’s what passed through Jonhson’s mind after becoming the dark hero Eight Hearts, when he found himself powerful enough to eliminate many of the hell spawns that came after his bony ass. In a sea of blood and ash, he found himself crying over the loss of his ultimate partner. Garcia died and his sacrifice gave him enough power to take the mantle and jump into the spotlight. But even while having eight hearts beating at the same time, filling his body with a limitless sense of life, his own tears couldn’t be stopped. They kept falling down, as he felt that tide of sadness and melancholy pouring out of his being, indirectly crying for help, or a consolation.

Now he was the main character. He looked up at the eternal night of what was now his game. The title changed, the protagonist too, but nothing felt so different. It was the same game after all, one where the fight would never, ever end, but this time he was alone.

Eight Hearts was alone. And he was too used to being a supporting character.

His goofy lines adding to the campy tone that gave charisma to a gritty, edgy setting lost their punch. There was no one to answer back. Even if hell was still dark and hot, there wasn’t any warmth in his adventures. For a moment, he felt lost… but then he remembered something.

_ A hero is someone that never gives up! _

So, you have this. A dark hero who puts all his heart into finding his own happiness. And that’s a lot to say coming from having eight different ones! He decided he would be after Garcia, take his mantle with pride and become the hero that this new dark story needs, but never losing the hope of seeing him again one day. The road extends to the limitless horizon, the ride never ends!

Fate gave him the voice of reason once he fought Travis and Badman and, through the heat of the battle, a bug happened and he was able to hear the voice of Garcia again… But, hey, it wasn’t a bug at all! It seems that the game got extra downloadable content for free! How cool and fitting does that feel for a pure-hearted protagonist like Eight Hearts?! But that’s not important. Just for once, the player isn’t important. He needs to hold on to the fact that he’s entitled with a new quest, with the possibility of traveling through the fourth dimension and go save his beloved partner. To hold on the promise of kick ass together again. If the world needs this kind of hero… It wouldn’t be proper of the mighty Eight Hearts to deny that story unfolding!

So he was here now, floating through the deep, bizarre space that formed the fourth dimension. A chaotic tunnel that didn’t seem to have a specific end. Flying around and trying to follow the directions that his own heartbeat gave, he found himself having enough time to think about all of this, about how Eight Hearts was born and what drove him to be a hero.

But suddenly, all that sentimental and introspective development would be cut by the appearance of a black turmoil. The hero took a defensive stance as he was prepared for any threat but… Let’s be honest, what’s the menace that can get through the dimensional tunnel without a bug in the game? It seemed impossible!

The pitch black energy got denser, forming a black cloud that was really suiting for your typical big bad. From these sinister depths, a hooded figure emerged. For Eight Hearts’ surprise, behind all these dark robes they looked like another skeleton of some sorts. And judging by the looks only, he could be Death himself.

“Wassap bro?! You look like you're in a bit of a hurry, huh?” The figure said, in a rather surprising sympathetic nature. He muttered after that, rubbing his bony chin. “... Ngh. Got used to say  _ Senpai _ so much that it clicks on my tongue now. It didn’t feel proper this time.”

“Who’s trying to cut the mighty road that Eight Hearts, the symbol of dark justice, is walking? Who are you?” Our protagonist tried to say with an exaggerated heroism, which moved the other skeleton to cackle his teeth in a loud laugh.

“Woah, woah! Take it easy, hero! I’m not any final boss or whatever… We’re skelly bros after all! The name’s Uncle Death.” He said, waving at him. “Besides, this is such a weird spot to start an epic battle. And, let’s see…” He threw the skateboard that was over his right shoulder now, floating over the vast space around the dimensional tunnel. He could even step over it and perform a bunch of cool tricks already. “This isn’t exactly a road, either. It looks more like a loading screen. You’re just too stressed. Or perhaps anxious?”

“Uncle Death? That doesn’t sound so friendly. Death took my dear partner away, and now I’m trying to surpass it. So perhaps it’s a fateful meeting, and you’re the manifestation of what I’m wishing to overcome. Trying to fool me?” Eight Hearts stood firm, not abandoning his defensive stance and feeling prepared, but his supposed opponent looked too lazy for following that outcome.

“C’mon, cut with the edgy shit. This is starting to get too streamlined! People are going to get bored… And I’m not even a part of the current script. Not a part of your game either, hero.” The other skeleton shrugged to the protagonist’s reaction. “We better stop talking about too serious matters. What will happen with Garcia will, hopefully, be unfolded in a future chance, if the development is greenlit. You’re chasing that game after all, and the dimensional tunnel is capricious. It could be either a longer or shorter quest to keep wasting time wondering about fights that will end out of the director’s cut.”

“... Too much to read here. It’s clear that you aren’t a powerful foe from the fourth dimension or wherever you come from. Why did you come after me, then?” Eight Hearts sighed, finally dropping his heroic battle stance to just stand proud, still doubtful about the intentions of this mysterious figure.

“I came to adjust the tone of this little tale. It’s just an extra story, and you’re turning it too serious, like I said! Trust me, it isn’t good for the polishing of your bones.” Uncle Death chuckled again, as indeed the hostile aura was toning down. “So if this is like a loading screen, I thought you should relax a little and recover your status. Your fella here came to offer some help with that!”

“I’m curious. Did you get through a black cloud, who’s seemingly made from dark energy, only for doing a dimensional jump and come after me? For my own shake, or something like that? Why?” The hero asked, his cape dramatically waving thanks to the opportune and incoherent wind that sometimes appears at the dimensional rift.

“Hah! Why not?! C’mon, look at you, you’re the definition of a  _ hero _ ! I’m a total fan of people who can surpass themselves to stand proud to their will and objectives. We are also bone brothers, and that looks so  _ cool _ . Just thinking about a co-op scene between you and me… Yeah! It suits under the definition of  _ wholesome coolness _ ! Sometimes you only need something as simple as that to be happy.” He added, trying to indeed keep a friendly flow between them before talking in a more serious manner. “But besides everything... It’s because you’re pure of heart. Well… Eight times pure of heart, to be precise! That’s a lot to count, more than most of humanity showed to me from where I come from. So you turned into somewhat of a personal motivation, you know?”

Eight Hearts looked certainly shocked right now, his pale and solid features seemingly brighter for a moment. “R-Really? Did you come this far only because you’re… A fan? My actions for justice reached someone…” His eyes gave a crystal clear, wet impression, as if tears were on the verge of being spilled out. Although Uncle Death’s everlasting smiling expression couldn’t be changed — he’s a skeleton, after all!— one could say that he felt tender after seeing that reaction. True heroism would be shown by the acts of heart, and tears are one of the most honest forms of expressing that heartbeat. Ah… He almost wished he could have one to feel something similar, but this is how life (and death) works; he’s more than happy to admire these sentimental spurts like one can admire a piece of art.

“Hey, take it easy! That’s what I’m talking about! It’s kinda sad we’re out of the script right now. I’m sure your fans would love you even more after looking at that face. You can connect better with the hero in his most vulnerable moments, did you know?” Perhaps calling this one of his most vulnerable moments was too much of a reach, but it sounded cool. And that was the mood that Uncle Death was looking for. “So come with me, huh? To gather strength, chill out, write a bunch of good rhymes, play some arcade games together, eat-” His teeth cackled again for a moment, as if he could bite his tongue. “Uh, not that. Forget about eating. I’d say we only need calcium right now, to keep ourselves tougher.” He said, knocking at his own skull. “But that doesn’t look  _ exactly _ cool.”

“I don’t know how we’re supposed to play video games if it’s evident we’re in a video game itself.” The hero thought loudly about, crossing his arms and nodding in the end. “But it sounds fun. These are some good vibes, friend. There’s no reason for not trusting you.”

“Try to forget about that meta shit for a moment. We’re throwing a party at my place! And we won’t be alone.” The cool skeleton moved his bony fingers again to summon that mysterious and convenient black cloud again. He looked really excited right now. He even approached the hero, passing an arm around his shoulder and prompting him to walk with him towards the new grim-looking dimensional hole. “I know I’ve completely killed the mood of this chapter by pushing apart all that introspective analysis on yourself and all, but you’ll appreciate being in the spotlight for once. A lot of people are waiting to have your autograph, dude! Aren’t you excited? You’ll even have the privilege to meet my waifu… You should feel honored.”

“I am, I am. I don’t know what even  _ waifu _ means but I’ll always give my hand to a kind fan. As I do with these who suffer under the hands of evil to give brightness to their lives!” Eight Hearts added, knowing that he was right about the general change of mood but... What’s to be a hero if he can’t try and experience every side of the term? He felt like he could come back to his quest with a lot more strength after this. “Signing an autograph, you say… My finger bones are trembling just by the thought.”

Uncle Death laughed again, louder than ever since he met him as he could now enjoy the nervous teeth-clacking that came from the hero just by imagining himself signing some autographs. Tapping his shoulder while they entered into the dense mass that formed the black cloud, on the way towards the next adventure (or bonus story, pending on what you think this little trip is), he kept praising him. “Hahaha! That purity is so inspiring that I can’t just simply do nothing. Let’s enjoy the party you deserve together, hero! It’s your moment, and if you’re the protagonist now… You need to embrace everything that comes with it. The happy things too. Not everything is about  _ death _ after all. And you know that rules even at hell… right?”

Eight Hearts finally laughed with sincerity, His eyes brightening with excitement as words weren’t forming as fast as the black mist was engulfing them. So as always, he decided to talk with his heart. “Do you know? You truly are a cool dude. I have the feeling you’ll get along very well with Garcia…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Grasshopper Manufacture Secret Santa 2020, for Anne (@OhThatNK on Twitter!). You should totally check her work, she's a great artist!
> 
> I had a lot of fun imagining a encounter between these two skelly dudes. Even while being so different, something tells me they would end up as brothers. It's in the air... and bones.


End file.
